New and Improved Connor
by SandyLee Potts
Summary: I wanted to show Connor in a positive light, to remind people of how he has changed since his stint in the Cretaceous. I chose this scene, because it shows him in a really suitable light.


**_New and Improved Connor_**

_These scenes have been taken straight from the show; credit goes to Adrian Hodges and the writers of Primeval. I've just added a little bit here and there._

_A huge Thank You goes to Aithion who Beta read it for me. Any other mistakes are all mine._

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Jess directed Matt to an elegant country house; he saw Abby and Connor emerge from the ARC SUV behind him as he climbed out.

"Stay in the car, you'll be safe here..." Matt informed Emily who sat beside him.

Arming themselves with EMD's Matt, Abby, and Connor prepared to enter the building, soldiers following with the Locking Device.

Fire alarms rang throughout the stately building as personnel evacuated.

"Jess... I'm in the hallway, with no signal, what have you got?" Matt spoke, authority resounding in his voice.

"I'm just loading the floor plans now." Jess replied curtly. Connor was sure that he heard one of the guests mutter something about there being a Fire Drill Practice as they filed past them going in.

"Still nothing Jess, do you have a visual?"

"The anomaly's in the basement, there's an entrance via the North West corridor."

Connor moved into place and gingerly tried the handle; luckily it opened without too much trouble. This pleased him; at least they wouldn't have to go hunting for a key, or worse, have to break the door down.

Turning on the lights to their EMD's they headed down the stairs, with Matt going first, then Connor and finally, Abby.

Walking through the corridor, they could see some lights flickering behind an open door. The strange reflection danced upon the plastic lined walls.

"Whoa... Did you hear that?" Connor questioned, he thought he had heard something, it could have been nothing, but something in Connor's gut told him that maybe he had heard a creature stepping on something.

Matt shook his head.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something..."

Matt carried on closer to the door.

Edging carefully around the opening, they saw the anomaly glimmering in the cramped room.

Connor waited for the soldier to open the Anomaly Locking Device before setting his EMD on the floor to lock the glittering orb of light.

"There's no sign of a creature incursion..." Abby walked around, inspecting the area.

"Maybe we got here just in time?" Connor replied, hoping that the noise he had heard earlier had filtered through from the other side of the anomaly.

Suddenly a roar echoed throughout the cellar.

"Maybe not..." Matt sighed as Connor speedily grabbed his EMD.

Carefully the trio began to search for any creatures in the cold, dark and damp surroundings. They carefully picked their way through the large sheets of plastic which fluttered from a draughty window.

Various sounds could be heard that Connor couldn't quite place.

"It's stalking us..." Matt spoke breaking the silence.

Connor began to get worried, whatever was here, it was not far, and Matt was right, it was preparing to hunt them down, maybe all at once, or maybe even one by one.

"So what's going to happen to Emily now then eh? Is she going to stay at your place?" Connor began to babble nervously.

"No..."

"Easy on the small talk Matt, we'll never get anything done!" Connor joked, his ears picking out the slightest of sounds around them, he could hear it, and it wasn't far. He wasn't surprised when Matt didn't reply.

"Must be strange for a woman of her time coming to the 21st Century..."

Abby spun slightly.

"Will you shut up Connor, I'm trying to listen!" Abby whispered angrily.

Connor heard and saw it before anyone else. Lifting his EMD in the air he pushed the love of his life behind him, protecting her, with the other hand he shot the creature which lunged at them.

The large grey wolf like creature panted on the floor at their feet, clearly a result of the electro-muscular disruptor. It was unconscious and it would not be able to move on its own for a while, but it was alive, and breathing.

Abby indentified the creature as a male Hyena-don, a creature which was most probably a larger prehistoric version of the present day Hyena.

A silent communication passed between the two of them.

"Thank you Connor, you saved my life." Abby was sure it had picked her out as weakest and the most promising target.

She would make sure to thank him properly for it later, behind closed doors.

Connor smiled...

"Told you I was a good hunter," he whispered, the comment referring to their stint in the cretaceous, where he had honed his skills. Living in the wildness had taught him a thing or two about survival.

.

-o-o-o-

.

Jess had found a video link to the cellar and Becker stood watching over her shoulder. He marvelled at the way the geek had shot the creature with amazing accuracy. He smiled, Connor had certainly changed in his stint in the Cretaceous, he had developed muscles, a connection to the animals which they hunted, he babbled incoherently, but he knew exactly how to protect those around him.

He remembered the time he had been bitten by a Therocephalian, even though Matt had been the one to come to help him, Connor had been the one to save the day. He had been the one to construct the gas bombs, making the creatures breathe in the noxious gas causing them to pass out and become unconscious.

Connor had saved his life that day. He remembered reviewing the footage of the rescue afterwards, he had noticed how one of the prehistoric crocodiles had come round and Connor had shot it without so much as batting an eyelid.

Becker slowly began to realise just how much Connor had changed since that fateful day walking into the anomaly at the racetrack which led to the future. He had walking in a boy...

And come out as a Man.

One fully capable of saving those around him, one who managed to adapt to his surroundings to prove that he deserved his place on the core team. Becker began to grin.

He was proud to have Connor watching his back.

He was sure that if need be; Connor would be able to lead his own team of soldiers in the future.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that._


End file.
